The Young Lion and the Little Dove
by swingdancer23
Summary: As Gustafa sang this lyric, he locked eyes with his beloved woman of interest. She truly was the apple of his eye. Who is Gustafa singing to? Click to find out! K plus for the disturbing nature of this thing. Entry in the Dares Forum - Crackiest Pairings.


**Well, I've managed to creep myself out beyond words. I hope this does the same for you.**

**This is a response to my Dares Forum, and the link can be found on my profile. The dare is the crackiest pairing. I hope you enjoy this as much as I gagged writing it.**

**By the way, the song is the one Gustafa sings to you throughout the game of AnWL, so this isn't against the rules ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Young Lion and the Little Dove<strong>

* * *

><p>Gustafa, the mild, easygoing hippie, was playing a song for his love. With a small guitar in his hand, he sang hymns for the woman that had stolen his heart, each word full of his feelings for her. The song was also symbolic of the background between the couple.<p>

Why, exactly, did he love her?

He loved her gray hair, tied up in a beehive hairstyle. He loved the cane she relied on to walk short distances and beat wisenheimer young'ins with. He loved her crackly old voice that she says his name with. The old dresses she wears everyday just add to her vintage charm.

What's not to love?

To express his feelings, he sang,

_There was…a miraculous…apple_

_That grew…on a tree…_

_If you ate it…_

_You'd get…wishes three…_

Romana, the woman that held Gustafa's heart, was listening intently to his song from her rocking chair a few feet away. She looked over at her beau, taking the moment in. Romana loved everything about him; from his "rebellious" long, brown hair and dark beard to his purple Windsor glasses. Gustafa's sweet singing voice tickled her ear fibers in a way that made her giddy with pleasure. She just loved hearing his songs; this one in particular.

_It was three days later _

_That a dwarf happened by…_

_He thought of the girl he loved._

_She was the apple of his eye._

As Gustafa sang this lyric, he locked eyes with his beloved woman of interest. She truly _was_ the apple of his eye. Romana's aged face brightened as the two lovers' eyes met, something that was a rare occurrence at the time.

_Dadadum!_

_The dwarf…_

_Turned into the girl…_

_That he loved so…_

_He looked like her…_

_Dressed like her…_

_And even smelled like her… Woah!_

The flower in his pointy, wide-brimmed hat gently bounced with each motion of Gustafa's head, making Romana laugh. Her cackling laugh warmed Gustafa's youthful heart, like a young lion basking in the warm sunlight. He continued to strum his little guitar that went with him everywhere, pouring his heart out in the lighthearted song. Gustafa was in love, and no one could change that fact.

_He became…the girl he loved…_

_But then the girl…his beloved dove…_

_Came to visit, wouldn't you bet?_

_And the two of 'em, their eyes met…_

Gustafa's heart rate quickened as he played the final part of the song to his beloved. He'd never revealed the last portion of the ballad he'd penned for the love of his life; he hoped with all his might she'd love it as much as he loves her.

_That miraculous fruit fell out…_

_As he stood with his mouth agape…_

_And he turned back to his normal shape…_

_Did the dwarf and girl ever fall in love?_

_Did he win the hand of his little dove?_

As he strummed the final note of the song, tears spilled over the elderly woman's eyes. Gustafa stood up immediately and rushed to his darling woman.

"What's the matter, Sister?" the young tree hugger asked with concern.

She acted surprised at his sudden appearance by her side, but then was able to regain her composure. "Oh…! Oh, dear, nothing is wrong," she said, voice shaky from age. "The song is just beautiful! The words are so full of meaning and love towards me. Thank you, Gustafa." She patted his soft, hydrated hand with her sun-spotted, saggy one.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The texture of her aged lips against his young ones made Gustafa's toes curl. After they broke apart, he whispered in her ear, "Little dove, I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Sorry about the awful ending.**

***Shudder* SICK! This was just SICK! Gahh, the images BURNED permanetntly in my head are just awful…how disturbing…I'm so having nightmares tonight O.o **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
